Benutzer Diskussion:Panferno99
Bitte Chatanfragen unter Chat. Pokémon-Kampfanfragen sind erwünscht. Folgende Angaben brauche ich: * Spielername * Freundecode * Datum und Uhrzeit Chat Hi hier Shape, Ich kann erst um 18 uhr . Tut mir leid Shape 10:24, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Jessica,kann keine Nachrichten im ´Chat abschicken,weißt du woran es liegen könnte? 18:54, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Serpiroyal1999PhilipSerpiroyal1999 18:54, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kampf! Irgendwann einmal vllt ein kampf ohne ,,legis,,ich kann noch immer keine nachrichten im chat absenden Lieblingsfolge Eigentlich ist das ja nicht erlaubt, aber weil du im Gegensatz zu manch anderen gefragt hast, erlaube ich es dir. Falls BlackStreet21 dich darauf ansprechen sollte, dann sag ihm, das du von mir die erlaubnis hast.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 17:11, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Du arbeitest gut mit ;) Rollback Hi, da du ja schon seit einiger Zeit gut mitarbeitest, hatte ich die Idee, dich zum Rollback zu machen. Was hälst du von der idee?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 17:36, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Soll ich mal deine Seite ein bissl aufräumen? ist ein bissl durcheinander ;) :Ok. Damit bekommst du die Rechte. Du weißt ja, was du damit machen kannst oder? Zu deiner Sewite: Sie ist sehr lang, mit vielen Leerzeilen. Außerdem nutzt du die Vorlagen nicht richtig aus. damit kann man vieles kürzen. Solche Seiten können nämlich mit der Zeit das System überlasten. Ich will also nichts an deiner Seite verändern, sondern nur etwas ordnen. Wenn du das willst, dann gib mir ein Ja ;) --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:22, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Skype? hey Jess, hast ich wollte mal wissen ob du Skype hast. Peace, Blacky und ich benutzen zur Zeit Skype und es wäre gut, wenn du es auch hättest, damit wir dich bei Problemen schneller erreichen können.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 20:01, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat das mit Skype versteh ich. Aber nicht das du denkst, dass wir da immer mit webcam chaten XD. Wir benutzen es um zu chatten (halt genau wie unser Wiki Chat, halt mit Ton und blinker). Die Cache zu leeren ist eigentlich nicht so schwer, aber ist glaub ich meine Schuld. Ich hatte dir die Anleitung von IE 8 gegeben. Am besten du suchst mal die von IE 9 (müsste dein Internet Explorer sein). Tut mir echt leid zu hören, dass es bei dir immernoch nicht geht, aber ich werde versuchen das i-wie hinzukriegen. Also nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 13:58, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :also klappt jetzt dein Chat wieder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 13:27, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry! Quatsch.... ich bin dir doch nicht wirklich böse... Ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach viel Stress und bin nicht wirklich zum Arbeiten am Wiki gekommen... aber ich werds aufholen... Versprochen... :)) -Ruby96 07:41, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mir das Ganze noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen... Ich steh kurz vorm MSA und hab momentan zu viel um die Ohren, also werd ich wohl kaum aufholen können... was zwar schade ist, aber auch nicht alzu tragisch... gutes Gelingen... vllt. ist mein Prüfungswahn bald vorbei, ich schreibe außerdem an einer FanFiction über Ryuga, hoffentlich werde ich mich bald wieder auf dieses Wiki konzentrieren können... bis dahin viel Glück und Spaß deine Freundin Ruby96 13:33, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Oh hier der Link, falls dich die FanFiction interessiert... bitte Reviewn...: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e7b784e000206e706606d60 Panflam Hi, das solle er/sie sich doch mal selber Fragen oder? Verunstaltet Fremde Benutzerseiten? Antwort: Nein. Das wird schon als Spam befunden. Zudem hatte er/sie (wir alle) nichts auf dieser Seite nicht zu bearbeiten, außer Löschen (wegen Unfug) oder Spamerstellung (Rückgabe). Das hätte sich die Person sich mal vorher denken sollen was dann passiert. Damit die die Sperrung rechtens.--Blacky21 20:10, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klassenfahrt na wie gehts dir so und macht Spaß da? ich wünscht dir viel Spaß dort. LG Shapeshifter71 12:22, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Du bist noch im Chat. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:30, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) passwort Ich glaub dir das du es nicht warst sorry wegen letztens im chat :( PS: komm mal in den chat wenn du kannst AKI :( Ich glaub dir 12:28 ich berede das gerade mit x und tuld. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF9yhbkVKU0&feature=related Ist das von Ruby?(So heißt sie doch,oder?) Auf einem Bild ist eine Zeichnung zu sehen,ich glaub die hast du oder sie mal hochgestellt...ist das von ihr? Hi, hoffentlich kommst du bald auf Rang 1. Du bist echt schon weit gekommen. Mach weiter so. Was ist los? Komm bitte in den Chat und sag mir was du hast. Ich bin irgendwie in Sorge. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 21:02, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dark ihr seid so hobbylos. und ich bin joa geil iwi aber ihr kennt ja nicht mal ein leben voller schande.Ah Heute lass' ich den Job (Job) Gott, ich hasse den Trott (Trott) Noch so'n paar Tage mehr, man ich schwör, dann platzt mir der Kopf Immer nur funktionieren nach Regeln und Listen Will in Mitten der Schnappschüsse mal das Leben erwischen Und bin weg, weit weg, da wo dir Fehler verzeihbar sind An den Ort, wo wir mit 16 dachten, wo wir mit 30 sind Kein ärgern und Mist, denn als merkten wir's nicht Alltag ist Treibsand, du steigst ab, je stärker du trittst Immer nur lang leben von Mahnung zu Mahnung und Ratenabzahlung Für ein Mal im Jahr 14 Tage Malle Ich bin raus, kann schon nach dem Ende 'nen Anfang sehen Ganz egal, wie lang' der Fall, solange die Landung steht Vielleicht Saint Tropez Vielleicht weit hinter den Bergen Vielleicht nur Bielefeld, doch dort, wo noch Grinsen was wert ist Endlich Laufen lernen Endlich angefangen aufzuhören (Ah) Und heute bin ich aufgewacht, Augen aufgemacht, Sonnenstrahlen im Gesicht, Halte die Welt an und bin auf und davon Auf und davon Auf und davon Das steht unter Dark..was will uns der Freak damt sagen?ist von Slowbeam.....irgendwie Pervers,oder? lg,Phil Chat Moderator Hey, du bist jetzt Chat-Moderator. Zum einen, weil welche benötigt werden, und du oft aktiv im Chat bist, und zum anderen, weil du dann auch solche Dinge wie mit TULD verhindern kannst.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 16:57, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Abwesenheit Hey Jessi, ich bin ab Morgen (7.Juli) bis am 21. Juli nicht im Chat oder Skype erreichbar. Bin da in den Ferien. Kannst du es bitte den anderen sagen? LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 Hey Dario, na klar kann ich das machen. Aber jetzt werden das bestimmt schon ein paar gelesen haben. ;) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in den Ferien :) LG [[User:Panferno99|''PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 12:01, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, bitte entsperr mich vom Chat. ~Fantasy of a Freak~ OneVision hat dich gesperrt. Bitte regel das mit ihr, da ich in dem Fall nicht von der Patie bin. LG [[User:Panferno99|PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 17:22, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du mir sagen warum? Und kannst du ihr es sagen weil ich im Moment nicht in der Lage bin es ihr zu sagen(Feindespflicht xD) ~Fantasy of a Freak~ Weil ich nicht betroffen bin. Wenn du befreit werden willst, musst du OneVision fragen. Ich werde ihr Bescheid geben. ;) LG [[User:Panferno99|PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 17:47, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okey thx Jessi :D ~Fantasy of a Freak~ Hey Hey auf der Seite Grand Cetus WD145 ist noch ein Bild mit einer Adresse: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Beys_und_mehrDiese Bilder sind nicht im Wiki erlaubt 'BigBang_Remix@SoundCheck 15:52, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich mag dich sehr ich bin auch das einzige mädchen das an meiner schule beyblade spielt.Mädchen spiele sind langweilig.:P Da haben wir wohl was gemeinsam. Aber kannst du bitte in Zukunft mit deiner Signatur zu unterschreiben? Dann kann man auch besser sehen, wer das geschrieben hat ;) LG [[User:Panferno99|PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 15:08, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Schade das Ich so beleidigt werde ;( dabei will ich gerade das verhindern. ich hoffe sie denkt darüber mal nach. ob das richtig von ihr was. Team-BeyBladekillers (Diskussion) 14:53, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) MFG Anton Hey Panferno was auch immer ich getan habe tut mir leid wirklich. Bitte lass mich wieder in den Chat. (I`m a legend21) Tach, Meine Antwort: Nein. Hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben. Schlechtes Benehmen muss bestraft werden. Und das ist nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich dich gewarnt habe. Wer nicht hört, muss fühlen. [[User:Panferno99|PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 15:49, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja ok sorry, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen ok. (I`m a legend21) Hey ich wollte nochmal fragen ob du mich nicht wieder in den Chat lässt? So als Bewährung du kannst mich ja über den Chat beobachten und wenn ich Mist baue dann darfst du mich auch sperren. (I`m a legend21) Seite löschen Hey Jessi, ich hab da eine Seite entdeckt, wo schon existiert: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade-Metal_Fusion_4D kannst du die löschen? LG '''Ryuga.L-Drago99 05:31, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Avi Hei, kannst du mir nen Avi machen? Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 17:14, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du wieder in den Chat kommen würdest, könnten wir über die Einzelheiten reden. Denn ich würde mich bereit erklären, dir einen zu machen. [[User:Panferno99|''PΛЛŦΞЯЛФ99]] [[User talk:Panferno99|tคlк t๏ ๓є!]] 17:27, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nicht erscheinen Seit alle froh,ich glaube ich kannn heute nicht kommen.Wünsche frohes Philfrei (rofl) Phil (Diskussion) 09:38, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Pc Ich darf heute nicht an den PC.Viel Spaß beim FT gucken -.- 12:57, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)Phil (Diskussion) ''' Hilfe!!!'' Hey Jessica, ich habe da so eine Frage! Diese lautet: DARF ICH EMOTICONS AUS ANDEREN WIKIS IN MEIN WIKI KOPIEREN UND DORT BENUTZEN? Ich habé rofl kopiert, wenn du das nicht möchtest lösche ich es wieder! ABER: Im REGELWERK STAND NICHTS DAVON DAS MAN ES NICHT DARF!!! Bye!!! Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen!!! The Ultimate First Dragon (Diskussion) 15:16, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich was verändert? Hi Jessi, ich bins Mariam/Vady. War ja lange neme da wegen Schule und so. :D bin also nich auf neuestem Stand. Könntest du mich auf den neuesten Stand bringen? Ciao, [[User:LadyVader2001|'''LadyVader2001]][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?]] 15:46, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) xD Spam *Philipp *Let's Ride alter! *und was machst du so *Beyblade_Wiki hallo? *hallo? *Shekeha *shekesha *(peace) *Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight *Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight Kamen Rider dragon knight together we can fight the fight *nein Isabella *wieso Isabella * *ich fühle mich so alleine * * * * * * * * * Alter Ego hat etwas viel gespamt,nicht ?! Nur weil ich nicht geantwortet habe -_- 12:28, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Phil (Diskussion) Weihnachtöööön! Hi Jessi! Happy Weihnachtöööööön! Wie war dein Heiligabend bisher? Bei mir bisher ganz gut, war in so nem Einkaufszentrum namens "Schloss Arkaden" (doofer Name, aber mit coolen Geschäften :D) und hab H&M nen Besuch abgestattet, außerdem hab ich mir nen Kakao im Eiscafe gegönnt xD. Außerdem: happy Silvestöööör! (tröööt! :D) Weißt du was ich zu Silvester bekomm'? EINE PLAYSTATION 3 (sry wegen den capital letters aber die wünsch ich mir soooooooo sehr xD). Ich freu mich auf Silvester wegen Raketen, Böllern und so. Und du? ^^ Deine Mariaaaaaaam! [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?]] 13:35, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC)